


A feeling that’s hard to push away

by brokenHealer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kumogakure, Multiverse Gx, Other, The land of lightning, ULUS, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenHealer/pseuds/brokenHealer
Summary: Two ninja of Otogakure ninja has been taken to kumo due to recent events where it their village was destroyed and now apart of the territory under the United Lands Under Storm. They are placed in the lightning village for a while till the sound gets rebuilt. Living in Kumo for a while Merodii is still not use to things even the changes around him. He voices about the way he feels to his shinobi comrade.





	1. Chapter 1

The ninja walks up the mountains, climbing up the steepness and the rocky platform. It was a long way to get to the top as he climbed hours and hours to get to the top. Some may think he would have stop and given up but he kept on going. “Come on Merodii, were almost up top.” The brunette looked at the other ahead of him, Reichi Ichi. The Android Shinobi who offered to climb up along with him just as well as being supportive. The Scarfed male wouldn’t have gotten up this high if it weren’t for the other. Merodii seem to grow a bit of a liking to the Android more and more since their first in Oto. The scarfed ninja at first had grown suspicious of the other. However that changed over time, seeing he was like an academy student, still learning about the ninja world.

As they finally made it to the top, Ichi offered a hand pull the chunin male up. He didn’t even take the hand of the other and decides to pull himself up inside. “I don’t understand why you didn’t except my help? You know I wouldn’t have any bad intentions towards you.” Ichi questioned, wondering if the other had thoughts of doubt or why even not trying to accept his own hand. “Cause it could lead foolish accident, I don’t to have myself tumbling onto the top of you will help me up.” The brunette huffed as he sat right next to the other. “I mean it’s like you said, an accident an nothing more. If you’re embarrassed of anyone else seeing that, you don’t need to worry the two of us up here.” The Android Jounin didn’t seem to have any problems with it, or see the awkward of the situation if it were set like that. Merodii happened to be blushing a bit under his mask. He didn’t know what to say after that. The young male just looked up into the sky, hoping the feeling of awkwardness within the discussion would pass at least.

“So Merodii, mind telling my why you wanted to be up here?” Ichi was curious why he was up here, none the less, not training as he usually be. “I just needed some space away from everyone is all.” He spoke. The brunette still was not use to being the people of Kumo. Even though him and Ichi have been there a long while ever since their alligence to the United Lands Under Storms. It’s wasn’t the same as it was back at old home in the Sound Village. “You May say that, but I feel that it’s something more.” The Android spoke, he’s known a bit about the wind style ninja. As he could see something was a bit up as he usually didn’t act like this, not too often anyways. A sigh escaped from the lips of the Sound Shinobi. 

He suppose he could tell Ichi. He grew to trust the other a bit. It was rare for Merodii to let others in his circle of trust. So letting Ichi know a bit on what’s up wouldn’t really do manage. “I know we have been here for a while, I still feel like I don’t fit in here. Not just the fact that a Shinobi of the Sound. Though I feel like everyone here on a whole different level that I am. I mean, do I even have the right to deserve the rank up the Raikage gave us after the chaos in Otogakure.” Merodii felt inferior with his skills. Feeling all the cloud ninja surrounding him was far past he was on. The brunette felt he hadn’t trained enough to grow strong to the point where he wanted to be. Not even a single mission he didn’t go on as a Genin. He was still a low level ninja at the age of 26. Oldest out of the most Genin and found that to be embarrassing. Making him feel he was lower than the average ninja. No matter how much he trained, he felt that he was lacking in one way or another. Or perhaps in this case, most of his skill set all together.

“Merodii, I can relate to the subject that you speak of. I mean, I first arrived in your village or any other village in that matter I always seen differently cause I am. Not many would shinobot walking around are most being here are of flesh and blood. Every person I’ve encountered on my journey is more powerful than many. No matter how much power I apply to my techniques I fall at the short end. I still continue to look for what would make me strong. What makes up a human, I want to know what being human is like. When I You Merodii, your power and your skills, they match against my own when we taught back at your home village.” The Android tells the chunin a bit about his experience throughout the world. Even though he no prior memory of what happened before his systems rebooted.

“Sairento Merodii, Don’t look at yourself as an inferior ninja compared. When we fought, the power I felt is what belong to a strong. I am greatful that we were partnered. To me you are like a Shuriken. When thrown you move along in the wind, having your blades out ready to strike your opponent.” Merodii listened to the others words. He was somewhat that the Jounin how he felt. At the comparison that Ichi made, older could feel his heart drop. The organ in his chest being fast as he was compared to a ninja star. The brunette could feel heat on his face grown as he turns his head quickly away from the other. Even though his mask covering at end of his face, it did it instinctively. “Ichi” The brunette mutters into his scarf.

“Was it nessecary to say my full name like that?” Merodii managed to say. He wasn’t sure how to properly react to this. It was the way the Android spoke. It reminded him of his old friend, Minai. The way he spoke, he felt like reliving a memory of his past. The scarfed male subconscious touched where tattoo he had on his shoulder. “Your situation is much more understandable, as one can see.” The brunette spoke as he got up. He begins to make his way down the mountains. “You feel like going back now.” The humanoid shinobi spoke as he asked th other. He was suspecting they’d be in the large rock a bit longer at least. “I just don’t want to force myself to starve while compensating over my own thoughts.” The brunette spoke as he makes his way own towards the village where most the residence were as Ichi followed his companion.-


	2. preparing for Kumogakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikaden finally wakes up from the events that took place last night as shes' trying to decide when she met up with the rogue was just a dream or not. Shikaden makes her way up the mountain as to enter the ninja land of lightning.

I could feel a ray of warmth on my face. The sensitive of it was upon my delicate porelclain skin. My eyes fluttered open as I sat myself up. It took a while till my eyes adjusted to its surroundings. I seemed to be in a room with small but average space. I looked to see myself on a bed. Picking up the covers over my body, I still seemed to have the clothes on my body that I had the other night. As I got out of the bed, I walked over to the full body length mirror within the room. "How did I end up here." I muttered to myself, not recalling to enter the room. My attention was called to as I heard a knock on the door. "Shikaden, I apologize if I woke you, but I want to see if your up." The familiar voice from the door sounded as if it belonged to the Anbu level ninja Zenos. +

I have begun to make my way towards the door, having my palm grip onto the handle, opening it. "Yes Zenos. I happen to waken up not too long before you knocked." I nodded to him. The white haired male seemed to scan my figure up and down , looking me in my current attire. "I must inform you that I have some suitable clothes for you in the room. I'll be sure you can get some in the mean time. Claire and Togorashi already moved up ahead towards the main village to met up with the affairs with the Raikage. The young male spoke Sad he informed me. "Thank you very much Zenos, I'll be out as soon as I possibly can." I spoke in response as he turned to leave.

I shut the door and then went off into the small bathroom on the left of the room. I changed into my new clothes that have been made, just as fixing my hair. I was soon ready to head out the door. Once leaving the house, I looked up at the tall mountains. They were higher than the ones that I would hike upon back in my old samurai village. Just as I was about to take off to venture of, I heard a voice from behind me. "You wouldn't want to leave without your weapon, now would you." I turn around to see Zenos again. He had a weapon held within my Naginata help within his hands as he seems to give it to me. "Thank you very much Zenos, I probably would not be able to fight off a ninja without it." Just as I spoke, the Anbu level Ninja seemed to chuckle slightly. "I won't doubt it. I mean you were able to prove you were able to hold your own through Taijutsu practice itself." Zenos formed a small grin before giving me a serious look.

"Are you sure you want to travel all the way up without eating first? You even missed dinner last night, I don't want you to starve on your journey." My stomach agreed to what the white haired male has said. I couldn't disagree as my body was aching for food. I simply nodded in response to the high ranked ninja. "Then follow me Shikaden, the villagers were nice enough to prepare food share with each other. I'm quite sure you'll find a liking to your meal." He spoke as he lead me to the small village. We went into one of the small building, seeing lots of people gathered up and sitting down with their meals. Zenos would lead me to a spot over to one the tables. The aroma coming from the food smelled quite fresh. My body was practically begging to be feed but I know better on how to hold my composure.

"Zenos, you mentioned I skipped dinner. I would never recall missing a meal." I spoke as I remembered back in the land of the sky with Sayori around, she always made sure I was well feed, just as well having something to eat. The Kage woman surely did care about my health. "Don't you remember, last night when you were patrolling with the Blackrose Anbu? One of them seem to found you on the ground laying with two of our men that were dead. Though thank goodness the attacker hadn't laid a scratch on you." The young male spoke as he let out a sigh of relief. Then I thought the events earlier that night, and when I encountered Sansho'o. I couldn't be too sure if I was hallucinating from tiredness or slight paranoia. "I do recall going out with them but the rest was a blur." I told him but nothing about the Salamander sage. I didn't bring it up just yet, until I find myself to meet him again and find out if our meeting was for sure to be real. I then start to feed myself to the food before me as Zenos would respond. "I know that both me and Sayori have trained you but this is still a world full of ninja out of your league. So you must be careful where you tread your path."  
I took note to his advice as I ate up the rest of my food. About 15 minutes later, my plate way empty as I had eat everything on the plate. I was now full as my tank was filled and my taste buds were satisfied. I would then get up from my chair. "Thank you very much Zenos, I must take my leave to journey my way up to Kumo's village." I spoke as bowed before him. "Just remember as you go, the Raikage can be a harsh woman as she isn't kind like lady Sayori is. Don't do anything brash to get on her bad side." As Zenos gave me some info on how the lighting leader way like, I kept that in mind. At least it gave me an idea to foresee and predict on what her behavior would be. I grabbed my Naginata once again as I begin to make my journey up the tall mountains. I could already tell that it would take hours to get to the ninja village.


End file.
